Wait There
by BastLover
Summary: She's waited and waited, but he still hasn't returned. What happened to the fire dragon slayer and what will Lucy do about it? One-Shot! LucyxNatsu!


******Arianna: Yo! I'm here with Mavis today!**

******Mavis: Yeah! And I'm here to tell you Arianna does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

******Arianna: Please favorite and subscribe!**

******x.X.x**

_"I'll come back, Lucy. Don't worry. Just wait there." he said._

_"But, Natsu!" she replied._

_"I'll come back. I promise." he said, with a huge grin. He headed off straight into the sunset. The girl cried, but she waited._

_Just like he told her._

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed. It's been three months and Natsu still hasn't come back. The fire dragon slayer believed he had a sign from his foster father, Igneel and went off on a journey to find him.

But it was all too early. Lucy thought that she and him were actually developing something, after _so_ long. A little handholding there, nervousness and tension around the two, and once, Lucy caught a hint of a blush while talking about cookies. Cookies.

But then, one day when during a job, Natsu saw a shadow of a dragon. The next day there was a sparkling red scale falling from the sky. As much as she wanted him to find Igneel, she didn't want him to leave so soon. The fire dragon slayer was always there for her, no matter where she was. She missed him barging into her apartment, taking her food and sleeping in her bed.

The guild was even quieter. It was...normal, which was weird. No wreckage from crazy attacks, Erza was eating more strawberry cake than usual, even Gray was quiet. Lucy knew everyone felt how she was: Everyone missed the crazy idiotic mage the way she did. He affected everyone.

She sat on her bed looking at her picture of Natsu. She smiled sadly as she drank the cup of tea she just made. It was the day after she and Natsu met. Soon, there was a knock on the window behind her. She dropped the tea cup and looked at the window. Maybe it was Natsu. She turned around, hoping for him.

"Lucy!" said a muffled voice. She looked at her window and saw a blue cat pounding on the glass. It was Happy.

"Happy! What are you doing?" Lucy yelled. Happy had gone with Natsu on his journey to Igneel. She hadn't seen him for a while either, but he sure wasn't looking like this. His blue fur was ruffled and his whiskers were twisted and bent. He was crying on his already tear-struck face. When she opened the window, Happy flew into Lucy's arms.

"Lucy~! I missed you so much! Do you have any fish?" Happy cried.

"Forget the fish! What happened to you?!" Lucy said, trying to calm the Excheed down.

"Dragon...Natsu...not Igneel..." he said in between sobs. Lucy's head was spinning. Natsu was in trouble?

"Happy! We have to do something!" Lucy said, cuddling the cat. She tossed him some of her fish and told him to take off.

"Happy, can you try to explain what happened?" Lucy asked. The blue cat nodded and started to tell the story.

"We were traveling through the forest a few days ago when Natsu thought he saw a dragon print which was heading toward the mountain where Natsu last saw Igneel. When we got there, which was a week ago, Natsu told me to stay at the base of it while he would go check it out," Happy broke into sobs, "But, he didn't come back after two days. I went up there to check it out...and it wasn't Igneel, but instead it was the shadow dragon, Shadow Dragon, Caladai. And Natsu was knocked out with some blood at the side."

"But, I thought Rogue killed the shadow dragon. He said so himself!" Lucy pointed out.

"I thought so too. But, he said that he was reborn with the shadows and wanted revenge on every dragon slayer. Starting with Natsu..." Happy wailed. Lucy realized she was crying, but she couldn't go soft now. Natsu needed her.

"Come on, Happy! You need to go faster!" Lucy said. Happy nodded and went faster. Lucy looked straight ahead and saw a giant rock formation in their way.

"HAPPY! STOP! DODGE! SLOW DOWN!" Lucy screamed. Happy just dodged it and soon there were more giant rocks in the way.

"KYAAAAA~!" Lucy screamed.

**x.X.x**

"Are..Are we there yet?" cried a dizzy Lucy.

"This is it!" Happy said, throwing away the bone remains of the fish, "Lucy! Wake up!" Lucy instantly revived and stared fiercely at the entrance. Natsu was in there.

"Let's go!" Lucy said, pointing at the hole and both of them ran in. A few meters from the entrance and they found a fallen Natsu, barely breathing.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Luce? Is that you?" he moaned. Lucy hugged the strawberry blonde boy.

"Thank God you're alive!" she sighed.

"Natsu~! You're okay~!" Happy said, ramming into his arms. Natsu laughed weakly.

"Happy! Good to see you buddy! You too Lucy," he said with a smile. His smile faded as he looked upon the sleeping dragon.

"Caladai..." he breathed, "Bastard. It wasn't Igneel..." He stood up, but fell down holding his chest. Lucy just caught him, before he fell down.

"Idiot, you can't fighting this condition!" Lucy said with a worried tone, "You need to get better...damn I wish we took Wendy..."

"You're also an idiot. You came for me after I told you to stay there," Natsu said.

"But, I can't stay there without you. We're always together no matter what. We've been through everything. I...I missed you so much!" Lucy cried, cradling his head.

"Luce...I missed you too...but I don't want you to get hurt like you always do...I'm always so useless!" Natsu said, punching the wall. Lucy saw blood trickling from his hand.

"You're not useless...you're...the best dragon slayer anyone could ever want...the best I could ever want..." Lucy whispered. She didn't realize how close she was to his face. She leaned backwards and hid her blush.

"This isn't going to work. We've got to get you out of here...but Happy can only hold one of us..." Lucy said.

"Why don't you use Virgo to dig a hole so we could get out of here?" Natsu said.

"No...you're going to get out of here with Happy," Lucy said firmly.

"I thought you wanted to be together with me," Natsu teased. Lucy thanked God it was dark so no one could see her blush.

"J-Just go!" she stammered. Natsu looked at her and then pressed his lips on hers. Her heart pounded and the blood rushed up to her face.

"Thanks for coming, Luce~ Happy! Let's go!" Natsu said. No reply. "Happy?" They heard a slight snore and they saw the Excheed was sleeping away.

"HAPPY!" they yelled together and laughed.

**x.X.x**

**Arianna: Hope you liked! Any ideas? Contact me by sending a private message! Thanks!**

**Mavis: And make sure I'm in one of you ideas! I still haven't been put in a story yet!**

**Arianna: Review please!**


End file.
